Blue Tears
by tears fall down
Summary: After a brief spat, Sirius refuses to talk to Remus and hides in the boy’s bathroom.


                                    Blue Tears

Rating: PG

Ships: Remus/Sirius

Summary: After a brief spat, Sirius refuses to talk to Remus and hides in the boy's bathroom.

A/N: The whole idea was inspired for when I was washing off my make-up last night.  My mascara was smearing, and it was blue- and alas!  Blue tears.  Because I'm weird and messed up like that.  Although it has nothing to do with Mieko Belle's "Fairy Boys", make up- wearing!Sirius was semi-inspired by that.  So…

'Sirius!' Remus called, walking quickly out of the Common Room and into the dormitory he shared with his friends.  'Please, Sirius, come back.  I didn't mean that.  Won't you slow down?' After hearing a door slam, Remus rested against his bedpost.  Sirius did walk very fast, considering the height of his shoes.

Surveying the Dormitory, Remus had come to the conclusion that Sirius must've been hiding in the bathroom.  Stalking over, Remus slightly knocked on the door.  'Won't you please let me in? I didn't mean what I said, really, I didn't.'

No answer.  'Sirius, please,' All Remus heard was a sniffle followed by a 'Go away!' from his boyfriend in the next room.  Tired from all of the running around and fighting, Remus slid down the wall and onto the floor.

In the bathroom, Sirius was staring into the large mirrors and mumbling rude things that he didn't actually mean, about Remus.  'Remus he just, urgh!' he knocked over a few bottles of James' mousse sitting on the counter and continued to look in the mirror.  Remus really shouldn't have said those things; he's such an idiot, Sirius thought.  No, Sirius sighed.  Remus wasn't just an idiot; he was an idiot Sirius happened to be in love with.  But, he was an idiot, nonetheless.

'Oh, bugger,' Sirius muttered, still staring in the mirror.  Two blue smears of water and what looked like paint were gathering under his reddened eyes.  He wiped the tears that were forming away, and then got blue on his hands. 'Stupid Remus,' he said under his breath.  Grabbing the bottle of blue mascara he had received from his boyfriend, he looked at it inattentively.  

'Remus,' James Potter, a friend of Sirius and Remus, strode up to the young man sitting on the floor.  'What's wrong?  Is everything okay with Sirius?  Where _is_ Sirius?"  Remus sighed and pointed to the door next to him.

'Sirius,' James snapped, sounding very official.  'Can't you please come out here?  There's a very attractive, young werewolf out here dying to see you.'

'Oh, shut up!' Sirius yelled from inside, throwing what sounded like a can of James' styling potion.  

James looked at Remus and shrugged.  'That better not be my hair stuff you're throwing in there!' Remus looked at James, and James looked away. 'Just come out here, okay?  Remus is trying to apologise.'  No reply from Sirius.  'If you don't come out here in the next five seconds, I'm coming in.  5- 4- 3- 2- 1!' And he walked backwards before running into the door at full speed, leading him to run _into_ the door.  'Oww!'  He shrieked.  

'How about you try the doorknob,' Remus whispered.

'Now, Sirius isn't that stupid,' James laughed.  'But sure, I'll try the doorknob.' He replied, mockingly.  Sure enough, the door opened with one twist.

'Sirius,' James started in.  Just then, a small case of powder came hurdling at him, ducking; the case hit the door and exploded.  'That was close, and you could you stop throwing cosmetics in here?'

His dark haired friend, who was sitting on the counter, looked away and crossed his arms and legs.  'So, what does that _werewolf want, eh? The, er, _idiot_ werewolf.' He added proudly._

James looked confused, 'he's outside the door waiting for you, you know.  He's really sorry, Sirius.'

'Hmpf!' his friend yelled in response.  'Sure he is.'

'If you don't mind me asking,' James walked over and leaned on the counter.  'Exactly what did Remus say?'

'He said- he said, URGH!  It was horrible and stupid!  And I hate Remus, because he's an idiot!' Sirius then nodded his head, like he was officially done with the argument.

James blinked.  'You do not hate Remus, in fact, it's quite the opposite because we all know you love him very much.' James sighed, patting his friend's shoulder. 'Have you been crying?' James paused, looking at the smears from the blue mascara.

'No!' Sirius shouted, looking away. 'There was something in my eye,' he pretended to be rubbing something out.  'Anyway, why is it any of your business?' 

'How is it not?' James asked and Sirius looked confused.  'Look, just go and forgive Remus.'

'But I don't want to,' Sirius whined.  

'Well, Remus wants you to,' He looked at his friend.  'Are you okay?'

'Yes, I'm fine,' Sirius sniffed. He was beginning to cry again.

'All right, you're going to let Remus in and forgive him?' Sirius nodded.  'You're going to listen to him?' Nod.  'You're going to let him finish?' Nod. 'And you're going to shag him like crazy when you're done?' Nod.  James smiled.  'Good, I'm going to let him in,' he looked at his friend, legs curled up under his arms and head drooping.  'Er, after you redo your make-up, anyway.'

Five minutes later, a newly made up Sirius studied himself in the mirror.  He looked okay, he decided after running one of his long fingers through his black hair.  Turning around, he walked over to the door and let Remus in.

'Hello,' Remus said quietly, looking up into Sirius' black eyes.

'Hey,' Sirius broke eye connection, and walked over towards the mirrors.

'Listen, I know I shouldn't have said those things, and I really didn't mean it,' Remus told Sirius very quickly.  The shorter boy sighed, 'I really am sorry.' 

'I know you are,' Sirius gave him a half-smile. 'But, seriously, why did you have to say that?  It really, well, it really hurt.'

'I know,' Remus replied in his soft voice.  'But you were making me mad, too. I suppose I shouldn't have chosen such a personal attack, though.'

'Yeah, well,' Sirius ran his hands through his hair once more and looked in the mirror.  He wished things would go back to normal.

'So, I'm sorry,' Remus was now looking at the floor as though there was a math problem written on it.  'And if you don't feel like forgiving me, then don't, because I don't really deserve it.'

'Yeah, well,' Sirius moved a little bit closer to Remus. 'I don't really deserve you.'

Remus sighed, and Sirius could feel his breath on his skin.  'Sirius, do you forgive me or what?'

'Of course I do,' Sirius smiled, running his hand on Remus' jaw line.  'I just like watching you get all nervous.'

'You're so mean,' Remus smiled.  Sirius drew Remus a little bit closer and kissed him.  It wasn't a deep, passionate, soul-bearing kiss; it was just a simple one.  But it was the only way Remus would know he was truly forgiven.

'So, we're still together?' Remus asked, still very close to Sirius.

'If you want to be.'

'Well, of course," Remus meekly smiled and drew his boyfriend closer, kissing him again.

James stood outside the bathroom door, pacing impatiently.  What was taking Remus and Sirius so long?  _Bad image, bad image, James thought and waited.  Just then, his two friends walked out of the bathroom holding hands._

'So, I suspect things went well?' James asked, but he was completely ignored.

'Remmie, what did we learn today?' Sirius asked, walking very close to his boyfriend.  

'Never tell Siri that he wears too much makeup?' Remus asked, innocently.

'Right you are!' Sirius laughed and kissed Remus once more. 'You idiot, you.'


End file.
